warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Supahbadmarine/Empire of Many
Hello pawns! This is your secret overlord Supahbadmarine. As many of you know I have started my own alternate timeline, The Empire of Many. The basis of this timeline is that the Emperor, going by the moniker of the Eternity Guide, chose to nurture numerous human civilizations from the shadows instead of conquering everybody outright. So no Imperium, but a bunch of smaller, but still powerful civilizations in its place. Some of these civilizations aare created and lead by the Primarchs, who the Eternity Guide created, and personally scattered across the galaxy to serve as possible leaders for mankind in the face of uncertainty. Now you have a basic understanding of what I am going for here. The thing we need to really get this thing up and going are more civilizations created by us fans. Many of us have adopted the civilizations that were founded by the Primarchs. If you would like to work on one of these then please go ahead and ask. However what I am really looking forward to are the unique Civilizations that people come up with. So if you ever had an idea for a non-Imperial human nation, but could never get it to work in the main timeline then this is your chance. The basis of the civilization you make could be completely original, or could be based in something from the main timeline. For instance you could create a nation that is based on the planet Cadia(Based as in capital). Maybe you had a civilization during the Great Crusade that you liked. well now you can have it so that they survived, and grew into a power in their own right. Right now we need as many original factions as we can get our grubby little hands on. So chip in! On the note of the nations I have some stipulations. Just a few guidelines to keep everything from crashing down in flames. *Technology - Now with numerous civilizations based on countless planets there is bound to be some level of difference between technologies for whatever reason. All that I ask is this, keep the level of your nation's tech at a reasonable level. It is best if your nation has a level of technology that hovers somewhere around that of the Imperium's just to make things realistic. Now if they happen to have a superior level of tech than that is fine. You just need to make sure that the level is not too crazy, and that there is a genuin reason for it being like that. *Size - Now about the size. There is going to be great variety on the size of your nations. Some may just be a few worlds some where. Other may be hundreds. On this I have made a firm decision. The Holy Terran Empire is to be the biggest of all the nations. They are just over 10,000 worlds. Thus no other nation may surpass the ten thousand world mark. The larger nations may have a few thousand, but it is preferable that most nations keep their planet count in the hundreds. And no, there is no negotiating on this point. *Military - Any nation that you create should have a standing military. They need to be able to survive the challenges that the galaxy throws at them. Furthermore they are competeing with their neighbors, who often are looking to claim their worlds for their own. Now if a nation is particularly big, or warlike then it is only natural that their military might be slightly better than others. However that does not mean that I will give you license to make every part of their forces into elites. Just because a military force is great overall does not mean that every single part of it is badass. On a similar note I will allow nations to have their own unique supersoldiers, as the Eternity Guide would have planted the seeds in nearly every nation he fostered. I am fine with formidable, but keep it within reason. If you really want a peaceful nation then please make sure they are small, and away from areas of action. *Xenos - Now with numerous Nations with various idealogies I imagine we are going to see different ways of dealing with Xenos. Your nation might have treaties with some Xenos, or even include Xeno citezens. Now this is fine, but I need to set some ground rules here. First of all I don't want to see somebody just cherry picking all the Xenos that they think are cool. Furthermore I really don't want to see some nation where all the Xenos of the galaxy are invited to the party because its inhabitants are enlightened, and understand that Xenos are people too. Any relationship between your human nation and Xenos should be realistic, and at least take into account that things look differently for a person in the setting than it does for those of us that have a third person view. I swear if i find some happy utopian nation where everybody gets along i will grind it beneath my heel, so help me Tzeentch! *Chaos - Chaos is still around, and is nasty as ever. As such it will play just a big a part as it does in the main setting, and by extension with your nation. I will not tolerate Nations that somehow are incorruptable, or have Chaos under control. Chaos is a blight on everyone, no exceptions. Furthermore if your nation is particularly powerful or old then I ask that they undergo some kind of major Heresy some time in their history. That is all I have for now. I'll come up with more if something hits me. Category:Blog posts